This disclosure relates to advertising.
As the Internet has grown, online advertising has become a popular method by which advertisers can reach consumers. Online advertising provides opportunities for advertisers to target their advertisements to a receptive audience. Advertisements can be identified by one or more content servers in response to queries. The queries can, for example, include search engine queries.
Some advertising may not reach the intended target audience. For example, mobile communications devices can submit searches. However, web-based text advertisements may not format well for mobile communications devices and accordingly be displayed poorly/ineffectively if at all. Some conventional advertising systems sell mobile text advertising, however, these sales are performed independently of conventional web-based text advertising. Moreover, these conventional systems require creation of two separate advertisements if the advertiser desires to buy both mobile and web-based text advertisements because of the formatting differences between the media.